cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet:Steca
Steca, Homeworld of the Grox, is a garden world in the Milky Way Galaxy. The planet is always at a constant war. History: # Conqrix Imperial Regime ' ' The conqrix found a planet for their empire, Steca. They experimented with species called the Gorb. However, this would backfire on them as they revolted against their masters. Lord Obsidnia of the Conqrix Empire was defeated by Maragroxis VII and the Conqrix retreated... # RIse of the Grox Empire... After defeating the Conqrix, the Grox expanded their and started a civilisation. They built a great capital called Haeca to symbolize their strength against a powerful enemy like the Conqrix. 3.' Decline of the Grox Empire...' The Grox fell out with each other and divided the capital city into a war zone. Then the Xyperion Nation nuked the part where the Grox Emperor was and he was killed. Maragroxis VIII, the greatest of all the Grox and son of Maragroxis VII, nuked the Xyperion district but they were unharmed. However, the worst was yet to come... 4. The nuclear winter... A powerful winter arrived on Steca and killed half of the population. Maragroxis VIII, furious that the Xyperion Nation, now known as Nation Xaresh killed his father, planned a great invasion to decide the battle of the world. Maragroxis beat Jaximus and slew him and then Xaresh were no longer a threat to him. 5. Return of the Conqrix Gor'en'garen'dur, right hand of Obsidnia, wanted to revive his master who he believed to be dead. His forces clashed with Maragroxis in an event called the Hebanzana Extinction. Gor'en'garen'dur was killed by Maragroxis VIII but he died of his injuries soon after... 6. Restoration of the Grox Imperialist branch.. Maraxos II, son of Maragroxis VIII, launched a campaign to conquer Steca. He forced the Queen Sirenia of Majoris who was a Conqrix servant who hid during the Hebanzana Extinction. He then went to Stelarx and dealt with the rebellious Stelarx Grox. He then gained the services of Councilor Javek, son of Jaximus. Javek advised him to visit Janira Prime where a "powerful enemy that could take down the Grox Empire" is located... 7. Incident of Cowtopia... The visit to Janira Prime was a disaster so Javek requested Maraxos II to attack the Moozilla Empire for no reason. This eventually got out of control and then Javek left the Grox Empire. 8. The coup de'tat. Maraxos was attacked by Stelarx Nation over this 'rebellion'. he then realised that Javek was leading them. Also, Xaresh was also planning an invasion led by Groxamis, the leader of the Xaresh Nation. Javek ended up defeating Maraxos and installing his son as a puppet. 9. Steca under Javek's rule Javek's government established a right-wing dictatorship and forced Anti-Javek forces out of Steca including Nation Xaresh. Groxamis swore revenge and allied with the rising Chompy Empire. This is the earliest of the alliances leading up to the Great Invasion. 10. Great Battle of Steca Javek's hold on Steca could not hold on forever. Eventually after launching a failed assault on Janira Prime's moon Janira I, The Javekian Grox Empire lost planet after planet and was forced into an offence with the Chompy Empire. They lost the battle and Javek was identified as 'dead'.